Printing systems are designed to print a full range of colors by combining primary colors, such as Cyan, Yellow, Magenta, and Black (CYMK). In some cases, printing systems may be designed to print a supplemental ink for specific purposes other than what is used for the color scheme. For example, some printing systems may use a supplemental ink such as magnetic ink to be used in a Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) system.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.